Blazing Hate
Blazing Hate is the eighth track of Dragonland's second full-length album, Holy War. It depicts Ilmarion's quest of vengeance wrought out with anger and fury within his heart, caused by the death of his one lover. Lyrics ''Holy War Normal Lyrics Finally I stand before my nemesis Burning hatred's flowing through my veins I raise my sword in a silent greeting With fury my battlecry sounds Spawn of darkness die by my hand, paint my sword red You shall suffer my beloved's fate Die now bastard you have destroyed all that I live for You shall suffer like my people have What is there now for me? My foe lie slain before my feet I see dark shadows flee But still the rage possesses my heart It feels like I'm on fire Blazing hate has now consumed my mind Still I'm searching for a foe The hordes has broken their ranks In chaos they're retreating I'm gonna hunt them down one by one The last remains of the once so mighty horde Now lie bleeding in the soil I throw my, I throw my hands up in the air And howl for the pain I have to bear What is there now for me? I see the horde lie slain before me The taste of victory's so bitter-sweet My rage turns into sorrow in my heart The fury so hot has left me Blazing hate is scattered in the wind Now I'm searching for the Gods Cold determination Is set into my mind One task remains I shall seek them out to slay them I seek the spiritworld A land not traveled by mortal men From where the Gods control our lives Now it will end (Solo: E.H) Towards the light I have to go To make this peace last forevermore ''And, ha, now I'm almost as mad as them I see a thousand points of light... (italics represent a distorted background voice) Japanese Lyrics 「我が親愛なる友は今横たわり葬られる 今まで慕った人々の中でも特に我が心が選択した友よ 我が馬に乗り邪悪なものを探し出しに赴く前に、 悲しみと憎悪の狂気の中、一瞬の平和をもって愛する友を称える 我は怒りに身を任せ 逃げてゆく怪物達に出くわした時、 我はかっての日のように激高する 我が馬の背中から降り、雨でぬれた泥の大地を踏みしめると 奴らは斧を空に振りかざして我を襲う 我は二体の巨大な怪物を殺した そして我の怒りの剣におののいたのか 小さな怪物も討つべき邪悪なものの居場所を教えてくれた 倒れた我が先人達のために、我は敵を探し出すのだ 骨の冠の上、最も高い山頂から 今我が敵の居場所が判明した まもなく暗黒の主は我が親友が与える宿命に苦しむだろう ついに我は報復の女神の前に立つ 我が脈を流れる憎悪の感情は燃える 静寂が歓迎する中、我は剣を揚げる 我が怒りの戦闘の雄叫びと共に 闇の巣窟は我が手によって滅びた 我が剣を赤く染めて お前は我が親友が与えた宿命に苦しむがよい ならず者に死を！ お前は我が頼っていたものを全て破壊したのだ お前も我が人々が受けたように苦しむがよい 今我が為に存在するものは何なのだ？ 敵は殺され我が足元に横たわっている 暗黒の影が逃げて行くのがわかる しかしこの怒りはまだ我が心を捉えて離さない 我はまるで炎に包まれているようだ 燃え狂う怒りは我が心を消耗させる 未だ我は敵を探し続けている 敵はその地位を壊滅させ 混沌の中奴らは退いてゆく 我は奴らを一体ずつ計ち落とすのだ かつてとてつもなく強靭だった敵の最後の一体も 今では地上に血を流しながら横たわっている 我が手を空にかざし 耐るべき痛みに思わず叫ぶ 今我が為に存在するものは何なのだ？ 我の前に敵は殺されて横たわっている 勝利の味はほろ苦い甘さなのだろう 我が怒りは心の中で悲しみへと変わってゆく 激しい怒りは我から去り 燃え滾る怒りは風に切り裂かれる 今我は神々を探している 冷たい意思を我が心の中で確信する 我にはまだすべきことが残っている 奴らを殺す為に我は探し出すのだ 我は精神世界を探している 命あるものが決して行くところではない そこから神々が我々をコントロールしているのだ 我はそれを終焉させねばならぬ 光に向かい我は行かねばならぬ この平和が永遠に続く様に そして、ああ、我は今では奴らと同様、狂人だ 我には光の雫が数え切れないほど見えるのだ⋯ Japanese Lyrics: Translation 「我が親愛なる友は今横たわり葬られる 今まで慕った人々の中でも特に我が心が選択した友よ 我が馬に乗り邪悪なものを探し出しに赴く前に、 悲しみと憎悪の狂気の中、一瞬の平和をもって愛する友を称える 我は怒りに身を任せ 逃げてゆく怪物達に出くわした時、 我はかっての日のように激高する 我が馬の背中から降り、雨でぬれた泥の大地を踏みしめると 奴らは斧を空に振りかざして我を襲う 我は二体の巨大な怪物を殺した そして我の怒りの剣におののいたのか 小さな怪物も討つべき邪悪なものの居場所を教えてくれた 倒れた我が先人達のために、我は敵を探し出すのだ 骨の冠の上、最も高い山頂から 今我が敵の居場所が判明した まもなく暗黒の主は我が親友が与える宿命に苦しむだろう At last I stand before the Goddess of Revenge Feelings of hatred flow through my veins burning While silence welcomes him, I raise my sword Together with my battle's war cry of anger Den of darkness, perished by my hand My sword dyes red お前は我が親友が与えた宿命に苦しむがよい ならず者に死を！ お前は我が頼っていたものを全て破壊したのだ お前も我が人々が受けたように苦しむがよい 今我が為に存在するものは何なのだ？ 敵は殺され我が足元に横たわっている 暗黒の影が逃げて行くのがわかる しかしこの怒りはまだ我が心を捉えて離さない 我はまるで炎に包まれているようだ 燃え狂う怒りは我が心を消耗させる 未だ我は敵を探し続けている 敵はその地位を壊滅させ 混沌の中奴らは退いてゆく 我は奴らを一体ずつ計ち落とすのだ かつてとてつもなく強靭だった敵の最後の一体も 今では地上に血を流しながら横たわっている 我が手を空にかざし 耐るべき痛みに思わず叫ぶ 今我が為に存在するものは何なのだ？ 我の前に敵は殺されて横たわっている 勝利の味はほろ苦い甘さなのだろう 我が怒りは心の中で悲しみへと変わってゆく 激しい怒りは我から去り 燃え滾る怒りは風に切り裂かれる 今我は神々を探している 冷たい意思を我が心の中で確信する 我にはまだすべきことが残っている 奴らを殺す為に我は探し出すのだ 我は精神世界を探している 命あるものが決して行くところではない そこから神々が我々をコントロールしているのだ 我はそれを終焉させねばならぬ 光に向かい我は行かねばならぬ この平和が永遠に続く様に そして、ああ、我は今では奴らと同様、狂人だ 我には光の雫が数え切れないほど見えるのだ⋯ Trivia :*In the song, the last line before Elias Holmlid's solo, is Now it will end, despite in the booklet being written as I'll make it end. :*The only vocal line that does not belong to Ilmarion is the line And, ha, now I'm almost as mad as them. Which the line most likely represents the personality of his "Hate".